cantantifandomcom_it-20200214-history
Ludacris
Christopher Brian Bridges, meglio conosciuto come Ludacris (Champaign, 11 settembre 1977), è un rapper e attore statunitense.Ludacris wu Wikipedia Ha venduto 15 milioni di dischi negli Stati Uniti e 20 milioni in tutto il mondo. È anche uno dei rapper con più singoli nella 1ª posizione della Billboard Hot 100.Ludacris Biografia Primi anni Entra dodicenne nella band Loudmouth Hooligans ma lascia l'anno successivo per motivi di studio: si trasferisce ad Atlanta e frequenta il College Park's High School, inizia a condurre un programma radiofonico per Hot 97.Ludacris Produce il suo primo album, Incognegro grazie alla Disturbing Tha Peace Entertainment. L'LP finisce con uscire con un altro nome Back For The First Time con il singolo What's Your Fantasy: vende 30.000 copie in tre mesi, il successo lo porta a firmare un contratto con la Def Jam south nel 2000.Ludacris Il secondo album Produce molti singoli di successo come Southern Hospitality, prodotta dai Neptunes, Phat Rabbit prodotta da Timbaland, Area Codes in collaborazione con Nate Dogg,Ludacris Rollout (My Business) prodotta da Timbaland, Saturday (Oooh Oooh) prodotta dagli Organized Noize, Move Bitch in collaborazione con Mystikal e I-20 e prodotta da KLC. Quest'ultima viene utilizzata come colonna sonora del film con Will Smith Hancock, seppur in versione ampiamente censurata.Ludacris Il suo secondo album per la Def Jam, Word Of Mouf, viene pubblicato nel 2001, e rimane per diverse settimane in cima alle classifiche di vendita.Ludacris Collabora con Missy Elliott e Trina nel brano One Minute Man e con Jermaine Dupri in Welcome to Atlanta. Nel 2002 realizza l'album Golden Grain in collaborazione con il suo gruppo Disturbing Tha Peace.Ludacris Collaborazione e nuovi album Recita nel film 2 Fast 2 Furious insieme a Tyrese e Jin ad ottobre del 2003 pubblica Chicken-N-Beer, suo quarto album con singolo Stand Up.Ludacris Nel 2004 collabora con Usher per Yeah! insieme a Lil Jon. Il singolo si rivela una hit mondiale arrivando alla prima posizione in numerosi paesi e rimase al primo posto della classifica americana per 12 settimane. Yeah! fa ottenere a Ludacris il suo primo Grammy Award alla miglior collaborazione con un artista rap.Ludacris Nel dicembre 2004 esce il suo nuovo LP, The Red Light District anticipato dal singolo Get Back. Il suo primo singolo riscuote un grande successo e Ludacris registra anche il remix rock con i Sum41.Ludacris In seguito sono usciti anche altri singoli da questo album come Number One Spot , con la quale ha vinto anche ai Video Music Awards del 2004 come miglior video hip hop.Ludacris Ed infine un altro successo sfornato da The Red Light District è Pimpin' All Over The World con il nuovo componente della DTP: Bobby Valentino. Nel dicembre 2005 pubblica il secondo album con la Disturbing Tha Peace chiamato Ludacris presents: Disturbing Tha Peace. Tra le sue canzoni nell'album c'è Sweet Revenge e featuring con altri artisti.Ludacris Nel 2006 la Disturbing Tha Peace fa dei nuovi acquisti: Field Mob e Shareefa. Luda collabora con loro nei singoli Smilin' e Need A Boss. Il 26 settembre esce il suo quinto album Release Therapy ed il primo singolo è Money Maker con Pharrell.Ludacris L'album ottiene un ottimo successo arrivando al primo posto degli album più venduti nella prima settimana, guadagnando 1 disco di platino e vincendo un Grammy come Best Rap Album ai Grammy Awards del 2007. Inoltre "Money Maker" vince un Grammy come Best Rap Song sempre nel 2007.Ludacris Il 24 novembre 2008 esce il sesto album di Luda Theater of the Mind. Il primo singolo è "What Them Girls Like" in collaborazione con Chris Brown e Sean Garrett mentre nell'album ci sono collaborazioni del calibro di Lil Wayne, T.I., The Game, Jay-Z, Nas e perfino del regista Spike Lee e del comico Chris Rock.Ludacris Nel 2009 partecipa nel film Max Payne nel ruolo di Jim Bravura. A gennaio 2009 collabora con il cantante R&B Jesse McCartney per la versione remix del brano How Do You Sleep? (remix) e con Justin Bieber in Baby, canzone che ottiene un buon successo in Europa. Nel 2011 riprende il suo ruolo del meccanico esperto nel film Fast & Furious 5, a fianco di Vin Diesel, Paul Walker. Con lui, compaiono anche altri attori dai precedenti capitoli.Ludacris Galleria Tumblr l7mor2BBKt1qdr0b4o1 250.jpg Ludacris-attend-the-a9717a.jpg Ludacris2.jpg Ludacris-premiere-new-year-s-eve-06.jpg Ludacris04.jpg Ludacris by earlierbirdscenic.jpg Note Categoria:Cantanti Categoria:Cantanti americani Categoria:Rapper Categoria:Rapper Statunitensi